The Maiden Flight of 'Miracle Airlines'
by Willie The Plaid Jacket
Summary: My version of how the team came to include the infamous Captain Murdock.


_I'm not 100% happy with this one (not that authors are ever completely happy with their stories) but let me know what you think, any improvements or errors that I haven't noticed, etc. Thanks._

* * *

As the skids of the Huey touched down on the asphalt, the engine gave one final splutter before cutting out completely, bringing the blades to a slow stop. From the bullet hole-riddled fuselage of the chopper emerged a wide-eyed B.A. Baracus; his face and olive greens still caked in mud from the team's expedition through the jungle. Behind, the ever-collected Hannibal Smith jumped from the aircraft, planting a cigar between his teeth and, whilst searching for a lighter, exclaimed, "Well, that was a unique experience"

An astounded Lieutenant Peck, who turned to face the battered vehicle to examine the various holes and scratches, shortly followed him. "That's certainly one way of putting it," he agreed.

The three men collectively thought about the flight they had just survived and how utterly miraculous it was that they had come out of it with their lives. One moment there had been nothing but rhythmical thrumming of the blades. The next, they were being bombarded from all directions by the Viet Cong artillery. The helicopter had dipped and swerved to avoid the onslaught; flying at tree top level in an attempt to hide from the Cong marksmen.

At the time, Hannibal had resigned himself to the idea that it was an impossible situation; the kind that he knew most men didn't come back from. In retrospect, he gave credit to the pilot for keeping his cool and acknowledged the lightning fast reactions that had brought them out of the sticky situation in one piece.

Turning to join Face, he studied the vehicle, the sight of which convinced him that their pilot was one of the best he'd ever seen. Either that, or they were the luckiest men to ever tread the earth.

Emergency crews were racing towards the smoking chopper and its passengers. An engineer ran over and ground to halt behind Face and Hannibal, running a hand through is hair and blinking rapidly in disbelief. He opened his mouth to ask a question but was immediately silenced as the pilot walked around the tail of the craft towards the other men. He unclipped his helmet, held it under his arm and ruffled his hair. A proud smile planted across his face, he approached the engineer whose mouth had now shut as he directed a knowing expression at the confident pilot.

"Couldn't bring it back in one piece, huh?" he asked incredulously.

The pilot's smile turned from a grin to a smirk as he said, "The important thing is I brought it back"

The two men shared a chuckle before the engineer added, "They okay?" motioning towards the three dazed soldiers.

Turning to check on the state of his passengers, the pilot asked, "Everyone A-Okay? No holes?"

Awoken from his trance-like state, the colonel looked back in the pilot's direction and answered, "No, we're fine, thank you, Captain. That was some impressive flying." He added pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir" the Captain replied fixing his gaze on the frozen sergeant who had yet to move from the spot on which he had stepped out of the Huey.

Tilting his head and raising an eyebrow the captain took a step towards BA. "Y'all right there, big guy?"

When he received no reply, he simply said, "Okay then" and pursed his lips together.

Forgetting the sergeant, he placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder and with mock sincerity asked, "Do you think she'll make it, Doc?"

"I'll do the best I can, Murdock." the man replied, humouring him.

"Good!" Murdock said, brushing off the serious act and adopting his smile once again. "Fix her up, fill her up. Let me know when she's done." With that, he saluted the Colonel, turned on his heel and headed towards the hangar.

As Captain Murdock left, Templeton Peck turned to watch him disappear into the large building. He shook his head in disbelief and stated "That guy's crazy".

The colonel looked on with a mischievous smile and agreed "Yeah. I think he'll fit in just fine."


End file.
